


Just Like Me

by Ayato_YT



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayato_YT/pseuds/Ayato_YT
Summary: Lenny, a look a like of Leonard, kidnaps him and tortures him. (Alexa, play Despacito u-u)Note to Summary: They are HUMANS.





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lenny doesn't look the same as Leonard, just some differences.

* * *

Leonard woke by the sound of a knife being sharpened, "Oh!!! Hey Leo!!!" Lenny smiled. Leonard squinted, "What the hell am I doing here?" Lenny walked up to the pig with his sharpened knife, "Well, to kill you of course!!!" He cut the rope Leonard was tied to, sending him falling into the floor. Leonard fell face flat and finally noticed his hair was let down, Lenny grabbed him by his hair, “Soooooo, Leo. You must be wondering why I’m doing this to a poor creature like you!!” He stood up with his hands held to one another “Well," he spoke “I love you, Gale, Reddy, Charles, Tobias, and my favorite…..” Lenny stopped and unbuckled his mask, "Silver.” Leonard looked up, "You have no right to say my daughter's name, and you know it." Lenny snorted, "So serious, I honestly don't care about anything you say or demand this horrible kingdom of yours, Leo! But, I think you know that!" Lenny took off his mask to show bandages around his eyes, "My god, what happened to your eyes? And how the hell can you see-" Lenny slammed his mask onto Leonard's face, ,  _ **"SMELLS BURNT, RIGHT? YOU DID THIS TO ME."**_  Leonard struggled to get Lenny off him, and tried to kick him off. It was no use.  _ **"I HOPE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON NOT TO RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES LEO."**_  Lenny took off his mask from Leonard's face, leaving blood, ash, and saliva on his face. He was still coughing and panting. "So, how was the mask, Leo?" Lenny asked, "Tasted and smelled weird." Lenny buckled up his mask onto his face, "That's nice, but we arent done yet."

Lenny raised the unconscious pig up with ropes tied up around his arms, "Oh goodie, you're awake again!! Now,  _ **LET'S GET STARTED, SHALL WE??**_ " Lenny grabbed his dagger and stabbed several places on Leonard, the only thing he could do was yell.  _ **"IS THIS HOW IT'S GONNA BE?? EMBRACING DEATH LIKE A LIFELINE???????"**_ "It's hard not embracing it,, when I'm tied up,,"  _ **"BUT YOU'RE GIVING UP. YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY G**_ ive up now, father." Leonard looked up, the voice had changed. He was imagining things, but he didn't know that. "Father, please. Don't give up." Silver spoke, "Try to fight back, please. Do it for me, and your family." Leonard realized now, that he was imagining this from being too lightheaded. He spoke up, "I'll try, Silver." Silver smiled warmly, "Say hi to Toby for me, will you?"  _"I will. For you."_

**_"Is he going to be okay!!?!?!?!" Red exclaimed, sobbing. "I hope so. But, we will see."_ **

Leonard woke up, seeing he was in a hospital room. He jerked up and panicked, until he saw crimson feathers and a familiar green figure. Going to his side, Red and Tobias tried calming him down and explained everything to him. "How long.. was I out?" "About 2 days. We found you in front of the castle and immediately took you to the E.R." Tobias explained as Red, his mother, sobbed on his arm. "Oh. What happened when I was out..?" "Not much. Since you were gone, I took over your duties as 'Old Man'." Leonard laughed, "Hey, I'm not THAT old." "Yeah, sure." Tobias smiled. That night, Leonard was thinking about what he was imagining.

_"Dad, where's sis?" Young Tobias asked his father, confused. "Some things aren't meant to be said, Tobias."_

 

**Note: go support ShiTiger. Their story, Left Behind, inspired me to write this. This is my AU with my OC's as well, so if you want to use it just give me credit. uwu**

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lenny is my most hated OC, besides Noir, Lets not talk about Noir. Also; Red is female in this story, and Tobias is an OC i made when reading ShiTiger's Moving Forward.


End file.
